Lesson Impossible
by Parent12D
Summary: After finding out she's late on a school assignment, Sam slowly starts to lose her sanity, fearing that she'll be tardy and be sent back to kindergarten. This gets Chaosky worried as he tries to do something to help her. Will Sam do something she'll regret, and will Chaosky help Sam out at all? Read and find out now! Rated T for safety.


**Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, after going on a really necessary long break that I really needed, I have finally managed to get a new story for this series developed for all of you to read.**

 **Now before the story starts, a little notice for all of you:**

 **First off, the month of October is going to be scarce on my part; only a couple stories or more will be made this month. This is due to personal problems I've been experiencing lately. Nonetheless, a Halloween special will be made before the 31st, I promise you all that.**

 **But for now, this story is focused on Sam and it shows her going through a sanity slippage, without being brainwashed, due to the fear and paranoia she's experiencing if she misses an assignment for a class she has to do before sundown, despite being a hardworking student on top of being a WOOHP agent.**

 **The assignment is to help someone (a friend in particular) and write a report as a result, but seeing that none of her friends need help with anything, she goes through the sanity slippage, eventually causing a bunch of chaotic madness to the whole town located in the mall including the mayor, and the students, due to wanting to create a problem she wanted to solve. Chaosky has a huge role too, being the one who is really concerned for Sam and that she'll hurt someone (or herself) as a result.**

 **As for Andrew and Alex, they'll appear, but not as major roles; they'll have more minor roles here. There'll still be the typical AndrewxAlex signature romantic segments in the story still. Just to let you know.**

 **Well enough wasting time now. Let's start the story. Will Sam get her problems solved? Will Chaosky help her before something bad happens? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are mine, while Robert (who makes an appearance) is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and such belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was shining and everyone was feeling bright and cheerful today. At the house that belongs to the super spies, we are focusing on two particular spies; Sam and Chaosky at the moment, as they had a very busy morning today, and they were going through a checklist that Chaosky was checking at the moment.

"Okay Chaosky, let's go over that checklist one more time to make sure we did everything we needed to okay," Sam suggested.

"You got it Sammy," Holding a pencil, Chaosky started to look through the list.

"Let's start with the school stuff," She started to think for a moment. "Is all the homework checked off?"

"Looks like it," Chaosky looked at the list.

"Math?"

"Check."

"Science?"

"Check."

"History?"

"Check."

"The Fine Arts?"

"Check."

"How about all the school assignments, are those completed?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they are checked too," Chaosky nodded.

"Is everything for that picnic we're going to today set?"

"Uh huh,"

"The cupcakes are in the fridge,"

"Check."

"We are cleaned up and ready for when its time to go?"

"Also checked,"

"Last of all, make sure the checklist has been completed twice so we make sure everything we need to get done today has been all completed for the day." Sam stated.

"Uh yup, I'm checking that off right now," Chaosky checked off the last thing on the list. "Done."

Chaosky dropped the list and the pencil and said.

"Whew, that was a really busy morning today," Chaosky said. "I thought we'd never get that stuff done."

"Well thanks for helping out anyway Chaosky," Sam thanked him. "I always appreciate your assistance and your company."

"No problem Sammy, I'm always here to help," Chaosky gave an honest smile as he then said while walking towards the door. "It's a good thing that all we have to do is complete that assignment that we need to do for Mr. Robinson."

It was then Sam snapped to as she remembered about it.

"Shoot, Chaosky, your saying that I haven't done it yet?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Uh yeah," Chaosky looked confused. "Is that bad?"

"Yes its bad Chaosky," Sam started to panic. "I've never missed an assignment in that class ever!"

Chaosky looked concerned as she anxiously bolted towards her work desk and then asked.

"Chaosky, when did Robinson say the assignment was due?"

"By Tuesday."

"And what is today?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's… Tuesday." Chaosky looked at the calendar and was right, it was Tuesday.

"Oh no," Sam bolted to her window and looked outside for a moment, noticed the sun was almost in the center. "Oh no oh no oh no! This is bad!"

Sam started getting anxious as she said.

"If I don't complete that assignment before sundown, I'll be…" She then shouted dramatically. "TARDY!"

Chaosky was feeling unsettled and worried as he then asked.

"Tardy?"

"Yes tardy," Sam then stated. "I'll be late! Late I tell you! I've never been late to turn in an assignment for that class, and I feel anxious that I won't make it, and I'll end up failing that class!"

Sam was groaning as she was on her bed, covering her head with her pillow. Chaosky went over and lifted the pillow up and tried reassuring her.

"Come on Sammy, it's not a big deal, I'm sure he'll understand why you didn't do it on time."

"I'm afraid of taking the chances," A thought then came to her mind. "What if he sees I'm a bad student?"

"Sammy I-"

"What if he thinks I've been goofing off," Sam stated. "What if he feels that I'm not doing hard enough and decides to test me by giving me a surprise test!? WHAT IF I DON'T PASS!?"

Sam, I'm thinking your-" Chaosky started but San stopped him.

"Chaosky you don't get it," Sam had that crazed look on her face. "If my parents find out that I'm not doing well and I fail the class, they'll send me back to…KINDERGARTEN!"

Sam had an image in her mind seeing all the children laughing at her as she was in a class with a bunch of 5 year olds. Chaosky snapped her out of that trance and then stated.

"Sammy, I doubt your teacher will fail you and I doubt your parents would send you back to Kindergarten."  
"That's what you think Chaosky," Sam countered.

"What is your assignment anyway?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to find a friend that I can help out," Sam sighed. "And I have to write a report on how I help said friend."

"Then why don't you find a friend of yours that needs help and you can just help them out," Chaosky suggested.

"GREAT IDEA CHAOSKY! I'll find a friend to help out, and I can do this before the day is over, and I can start off with you Chaosky," Sam then had that wide grin on her face and then asked. "So how are you Chaosky, you got any problems that I can help you out with today?"

Chaosky had nothing in mind but he still gave himself a second to think about it.

"I honestly got nothing, unless you consider helping me turn into a human an option, but that's not possible at the moment," Chaosky shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then I'm going to find a friend out there that might need my help and help them out," Sam declared. "Wish me luck Chaosky."

With an anxious crazed look on her face, she bolted out of her bedroom door as Chaosky shook his head, having a bad feeling on the fact that this won't go well.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Chaosky sounded worried. "This won't go well…"

Chaosky then went to his bedroom to organize some stuff for a bit as we now move on to a new scene…

* * *

We see Sam walking down the hallway as she was about to head out the door.

"Okay, here I go, I'll just find a friend to help out and I can easily write about it," Sam was about to exit the house. "This should be _easy;_ I still have a good portion of the day to do something. How hard can this be?"

It was then a familiar scream was heard in the house.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That scream, it must be…CLOVER!" Sam decided to head for Clover's room. "Don't worry Clover I'll help you out!"

Sam burst open the door and what does she see? Clover on the floor, crying like a drama queen like usual, but Sam was more concerned with helping someone.

"NO! WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Clover was shouting like a drama queen. "This has to be the worst possible thing to have EVER HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Clover then fell onto a comfy couch chair as she whined like a drama queen.

"Don't worry Clover, I Samantha Simpson am here to help you with your problem," Sam sounded determined. "What's the problem?"  
"Oh Sam it's absolutely horrible, I lost my makeup kit! I searched everywhere for it! I searched high; I searched low, low and high, high and low, and I JUST CAN'T FIND IT!"

Sam saw this as the perfect chance to get the assignment done.

"Don't worry Clover, I'll help you find your makeup kit! It'll take a while, but I'LL-"

"Oh hey, here it is," Clover saw the kit in the open the whole time. "Right where I kept it,"

This caused Sam to break.

"So you found the kit,"

"Uh huh,"

"And you don't need help finding it,"

"Uh huh."

"And… you have nothing else you need help with?" Sam asked.

"Well, there is one thing," Clover came up with something.

"YES!" Sam looked hopefully.

"Could you hand me my special dress," Clover pointed to said dress. "I'm wearing that at the picnic today."

"Oh," Sam then picked it up and gave it to Clover. "Here you go…"

Clover took notice of Sam's personality and then asked.

"Hey Sam, are you alright, you sound kinda…"

Before she could finish, Sam already left.

"Sam?"

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to whatever she was doing…

* * *

Sam had left the house and was walking down the sidewalk, looking more anxious now.

"Okay so Clover is just one friend of mine," Sam reminded herself. "There are other friends that I can help out with; I just need to know which friend I should help."

As she was thinking, she heard some loud grunting in the distance. She noticed that it was coming from Andrew and he was planting some dynamites around Robert's shed, and she was wondering what he was doing.

"Is that Andrew planting dynamites on Robert's shed," Thinking for a second, she came up with a reason as to why he was doing that. "No way, Andrew must be blowing up Robert's shed because he did something horrible to him. He must hate his guts, how wonderful…"

With a hopefully look in her eyes, she went to stop Andrew who was about to make the blow.

"Well, time to make the final blow!" Andrew stated.

Before he pushed down the switch to activate the dynamites, a voice shouted.

"HALT!" Andrew stopped as she saw Sam approach him with a determined look on her face. "Andrew, my friend I know you must be angry with Robert about something, but I'll have you know that I can help with your issues and have you work it out with him."

"Uh, what are you talking about Sam," Andrew raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come, I got just the treatment."

Andrew was now in a chair and Sam was now dressed like a therapist, her hair tied in a bun and wearing glasses as she then started.

"Well now my dear friend Andrew, I can see that by your actions you must have something against Robert and you must be angry with him about something." Sam stated.

"I don't have any issues with Robert," Andrew said honestly as he was feeling unsettled.

"Oh yeah," Adjusting her glasses, she approached him and asked. "Then why were you about to blow up his shed right then and there?"

"He wanted me to," Sitting up, Andrew then turned around and called out. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT ROBERT!?"

Popping from behind the bush was Robert, who was wearing a helmet and goggles as he then said.

"That's right! Mah family wants to build a new shed, and they want to tear this ol' one down, that's what Andy here is doin' it fer me." Robert explained.

"Yeah," Nodding in agreement, Andrew put back on his goggles and helmet. "Now if you'll excuse me Sam…"

"Do you have to use dynamites though?" Sam asked.

"Hey I could have gotten those Goop Piranha Plants from Super Mario Sunshine to tear this down, but I couldn't get a hold of them," Andrew stated. "So I settled with dynamites."

"Oh," Sam said simply.

"Well here I go," Approaching the switch, Andrew was about to activate the dynamites.

"You might wanna duck an' cover Sam," Robert warned her as she did so in the bush.

Andrew pressed down on the switch and then duck and covered himself and then on the count of 3, 2, 1…

 **KABOOM!**

The shed was completely blown to smithereens as Sam got up, debris in her hair as she took off.

"Yeah!" Robert cheered, impressed with the results as we move to a new scene…

* * *

Heading for the gymnasium, it was now clear that Sam was really anxious, her hair was starting to get messy as a result of the destruction of the shed, and the fact that she was slowly starting to lose it.

"I should have come here to begin with, surely Alex must be having troubles that I can solve," Sam told herself. "After all since Andrew is busy with Robert, there must be something I can do for Alex."

When she entered the gym, what she saw left her shocked, Alex was dressed like a karate master as she was face to face with a samurai robot.

"HIYAH!" Alex grunted as she leapt into the air.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTORYED!" The samurai stated as Alex then dropped kick from the air.

Alex then gave it her all, beating the samurai droid senselessly, giving it a taste of its own medicine, and using all the lessons she practiced that one time she practice taekwondo with Andrew a while back. This left Sam speechless and after a few minutes, Alex had beaten the samurai, forcing it to surrender as Sam started to groan.

"Oh of all the days she could be assertive and tough on, she had to choose today…"

With that said Sam took her leave as it was then shown that Alex was giving the robot a massage, relaxing its tension.

"There we go, your circuits were a little sore, so I had to help loosen them up to help relax you," Alex said. "Besides, I needed to get some practice done for the picnic today, in case anyone decides to hurt me and my wonderful boyfriend Andrew."

"Well thanks for the help Ms. Alex," The robot thanked her.

"You're welcome Mr. Robot," Alex giggled as she continued to massage its shoulders…

* * *

On a single bench chair located in a local park, Sam was curled up, eyes twitching and hair all messed up as she started talking to herself again.

"Get a hold of yourself Sammy, we still have the whole day to do this, thought there's not much time left," She looked at the sun which was in a spot indicating it was a little pass noon. "The day's not over yet, but it will be soon!"

She looked at her reflection in a puddle and spoke into it.

"Get a hold of your Sam, you have the power and control, you can do this!" She said. "But I can't, no one needs my help. Yes you can, but I can't, but you can, you just gotta keep, it, together!"

It was then Chaosky showed up, holding the box of cupcakes, as he then asked.

"Sammy, are you talking to…yourself?"

It was then Sam saw a bunch of children playing jump rope, but she then saw a new image of the kids, laughing at her as if she was being sent to kindergarten. Chaosky was really getting concerned as he got her attention.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Chaosky shouted with concern.

"Huh, wuh…" Looking like she was spazzing out, she looked around and then Chaosky asked in a much softer voice.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Uh I um…"  
"Listen Sammy, I brought these for you," Chaosky showed her the cupcakes. "You let this stress get to your head, you nearly almost forgot about the picnic. I suggest you relax and…"

"THE PICNIC!" Sam cut him off as she looked crazed and she snatched the box from Chaosky. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GO SEE MY FRIENDS!"

Sam bolted off, hoping her friends could help her find a problem that she could help with.

"Oh dear, I gotta do something about this…"

With that said Chaosky got out the phone and dialed a number, when the phone picked up, a voice on the other line said.

"Hello, this is Mr. Robinson speaking."

"Uh hey sir, it's Chaosky,"

"Chaosky, it's a wonderful pleasure to hear from you," He took notice of Chaosky's worried tone and then asked. "What seems to be the problem?"  
"It's about Samantha Simpson sir," Chaosky said.

"Ah Sam, my hardest working student, why," The teacher then asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, I'll explain it to you," Chaosky said. "It goes like this…"

Chaosky started explaining to Mr. Robinson about Sam's trouble as we now move on to another new scene…

* * *

In a grassy meadow, where said picnic was being held, we see Andrew, Alex, Robert, and Clover setting up everything for the picnic. Clover however had something on her mind.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I forgot the eyeliner," Clover looked through her purse and noticed she forgot it. "OH NO, I DID FORGET IT! NOOO! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING TO HAVE HAPPENED TO ME TODAY!"

She then dragged out that comfy chair from before as she fell onto it and was acting like a drama queen once again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! WHY MUST THIS BE SO!?" She was whining, but she stopped when she saw that everyone but Robert gave her the look.

"What, you didn't think I'd want to sit and lie down on the dirty grass for this picnic today did you," Clover asked them.

The others went back to relaxing; Robert was stretching out and Andrew and Alex were cuddling together, both of them wearing sunglasses as they were about to lie down together. They then snapped out of there cuddling when a box of cupcakes dropped behind them and they both took off there shades and they were face to face with a crazed, insane looking Sam, who's hair was really messed up, her eyes were blood shot red and she had the craziest smile on her face. The others took notice of this as Robert then greeted her.

"Uh, hey Sam?" He was wondering what was up.

"Guys, I'm having a problem."

"Yes," They looked straight at her as Andrew and Alex sat up.

"It's a really really big problem."  
"Yes!" They all approached.

"It's the most biggest trouble I've ever been in and I really _really_ need your help!"

"YES!?" They all looked concerned.

"I have an assignment due for Mr. Robinson, and I haven't done it yet and I can't find someone that I can help out!" Sam explained.

"Woah, that's it?"

They all let out sighs of relieves.

"For a second there, I thought something bad happened." Alex wiped her forehead in relief. This got Sam more worked up as she then started approaching them all.

"Something bad has happened! If I don't complete his assignment by today, I'll be tardy! **TARDY!"**

The others especially Clover thought she was joking as they all snickered, as Sam gave them all glares as Robert said.

"No 'fense here Samantha, but it looks like someone's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'," Robert admitted.

"But this isn't nothing, this is _everything,"_ she then frantically running around in circle. "I need one of you to help me come up with a problem I can solve before sundown! MY WHOLE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Oh please Sam your acting like such a crackup," Clover couldn't help but chuckle as Robert felt the need to get her to relax.

"Now come on, take a seat, stretch out with us and relax," Robert suggested.

"UGH!" Sam grunted as she looked upward in aggravation. "UGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

She then activated her jetpack and took off, as Alex was getting concerned.

"Guys, I don't think I ever seen Sammy get herself so worked up," Alex was starting to get worried about her.

"Me either babe," Andrew agreed. "I hope she gets this worked out."

"Same ere Andy," Robert stated. "She's needs to calm down."

"I say, she's being such a drama queen," Clover commented.

The others except for Robert gave her a look, as if she was being a hypocrite right about now, but she then added.

"Ahem, well… relatively speaking…"

The four of them went back to doing what they were doing at the picnic as we switch over to a new scene…

* * *

Sometime later, it was now 3 in the afternoon as we see the sun slowly start to set over the horizon.

"Clock is ticking Sammy," We hear Sammy as we now look into Sam's room as she was speaking to herself once again. "CLOCK. IS. **TICKING!"**

Sam had what appeared to be one of the craziest grins she ever had on her face. By this point, she has lost all of her sanity as she made a bolt to the upstairs basement.

"Keep it together," Sam looked and saw that no one was around and she was alone. It was then an idea struck her as she entered the basement and approached a chest.

"If I can't find a friendship problem," Sam opened the chest and got out what appeared to be a stuffed worm wearing glasses and a graduation cap. **"I'LL MAKE A FRIENDSHIP PROBLEM!"**

She had a grin that was both sinister and manic as she had something planned. She then grabbed the toy along with some gadgets and other stuff as she then put her plan into action…

* * *

It was now about 5 o'clock in the afternoon as the sun was getting closer to setting as we now look at a particular flower bush in front of the mall entrance. Popping out of the bush was none other than Sam, who really looked crazy and insane at this point, bearing the biggest Slasher smile on her face as her eyes were completely derpy and her pupils were the size of peas. Combining this with her completely messed up hair meant that she has completely lost it and was going mad.

"HEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sam giggled loudly in a sinisterly and very maniacally manner as she turned her attention into the mall, looking almost like Cheshire cat, as we see who appeared to be Mandy, with her two friends Caitlin and Dominique as they had just gotten out of the makeup store and were holding bags of makeup.

The three girls were about to relax on the bench right in front of a trash can, when suddenly, coming out of the trash can was none other than Sam, who was grinning in a crazy manner, as she then greeted them.

 **"HI GIRLSSSSSSSSS!"** Sam greeted them in the craziest and unsettling manner as her left eye started twitching as the viewer got a treat of her crazed face with a close up, her hair messed up and everything. Mandy and her two friends decided to ignore this as Mandy then spoke.

"Oh uh, hi Sam," Mandy greeted her. "Um, how are you…?"

"Oh ho great, just great," Sam had a panicked look on her face. "You three look like your doing great too. Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another _good_ _ **friend!"**_

The three girls were starting to get unsettled as Sam got out the stuffed worm toy from before as she then explained.

"This is Ms. Bookworm," Sam started. "I had her since I was two, and now I want to give her to you!"

The girls didn't know what to think of this.

"Uh, that's great Sam," Mandy said awkwardly.

"Yeah… Great…" Caitlin said afterwards.

"Uh, I really like her… hat?" Dominique was just as skeptical.

"She even comes with her own makeup kit and purse, for when you want her to get pampered up and styled to go to school!" Sam showed them the purse and make up kit that came with it.

"That's…great Sam." Mandy said being followed by Caitlin.

"Yeah, great…"

They elbowed Dominique getting her to speak.

"I really like her… hat?"

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and one of her doesn't become a big problem," Sam stated. "I'd hate to cause a riff between such _good_ _ **friends!"**_

Sam had yet another crazed look on her face as Caitlin was swirling her finger in the air, concluding that Sam has gone crazy.

"SO WHO WANTS TO PLAY FIRST!?"

"Uh, well, I think Mandy should play with her first," Dominique insisted.

"Oh no no no, I think Caitlin should play with her first," Mandy stated.

"Oh I'd love to, but I'd like to see Dominique play with her before me," Caitlin stated trying to get Dominique to play with her.

"But we are redeemed characters, we have to take turns with her," Dominique struggled as she, Mandy and Caitlin and slowly starting to fight over who goes first. Sam was panicking, having to come up with a way to get this to work, when something came to her mind and it was brilliant to her.

"I'm gonna make sure you three love Ms. Bookworm more than anything," Sam got out an infatuation ray as she then shot it at her doll, causing the toy to be surrounded by hearts as the three girls were curious as they then fell victim to the effects.

"I want her," Mandy said.

"I need her," Caitlin said.

"I really love her hat," Dominique said as all three of them had hearts for eyes and a fight between the three of them erupted as Sam seemed satisfied.

"The Infatuation Ray, works like a charm, courtesy of WOOHP," Sam stated. "Okay girls I think we learned something from this experience, so why don't we…?"

She was about to snatch the toy but the girls had a good grip on it.

"Hey, girls come on; don't you think we should share the toy?" Sam questioned.

"No way," Mandy protested as the fight continued.

"UGGGHHHH!" Sam jumped into the dust cloud to retrieve it, but the girls were too strong, that they sent Sam flying out of the cloud as she then came face to face with David.

"David? Oh thank goodness," Sam stated. "You gotta help me get that doll away from the girls."

She pointed to the dust cloud as David looked skeptical at first but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure Sam,"

Without hesitation, David walked over and easily snatched the doll from the girls with no trouble at all.

"Thank you David, now can you just give it here," Sam asked.

Unfortunately, David fell victim to the effects and had heart shaped eyes too.

"No, this doll is mine now,"

He ran off with it, as the three girls chased after him. Hearing so much arguing, the mayor, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time asked.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"They're fighting over that doll," A person said.

"That incredibly amazing doll," Another person said as they were both victimized by the effects of the ray as was a whole bunch of other people, forming a mountain of people as David was keeping the doll out of reach. Sam had wanted to stop this but was unable to grab the doll. The mayor, who fell victim to the ray himself, snatched the doll.

"This is mine now!"

The mayor ran off, with heart shaped eyes, as the mountain of people got bulldozed over by David, who looked angry and serious as he said.

"Get back here with my doll!"

He chased after the mayor along with everyone else that fell victim to the ray.

"Oh crap, what have I done," Sam was now starting to regret her plan. She chased after the people who exited the mall and were heading for a beautiful meadow…

* * *

In the meadows where the picnic was being held, the four friends were just enjoying themselves. It was pass 7:45 pm and the sun was almost setting over the horizon. Clover was stretching out in the chair, Andrew and Alex spend the afternoon French kissing and Robert was stretching, resting his eyes when he heard a mob coming.

"Y'all hear that," He asked opening his eyes as they then saw a mob of people creating chaos and madness, this got the gang completely shocked.

"What in the name of Beverly Hills is goin' on here?" Robert asked as the people spent several minutes fighting over that doll. Eventually the doll (still surrounded by hearts) landed right in front of Andrew as he felt the need to look at it. His eyes were slowly starting to turn into hearts but Sam came in the nick of time, shielding his eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT, OR YOU'LL FALL VICTIM TOO!" Sam shouted.

"Don't look at what?" Clover asked as Andrew was shaking his head.

"My Bookworm doll," Sam explained. "I used the infatuation ray on her and now the whole town is fighting over her."

This got them shocked as they all gasped.

"Why would you use that ray on your doll," Alex asked sounding concerned.

"Well I had to do something, I had nothing to write my report on," Sam was a complete mess by now. "I thought that if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day's almost over!"

"Errrr… not almost Sam," Robert pointed to the sun that was just about setting. The sun was now gone and it was night time. Sam looked defeated when a voice then shouted.

 **"SAMANTHA SIMPSON!"**

The voice was revealed to be from Mr. Robinson, who had a serious firm look on his face as he was in his car.

"Woah nelly," Robert didn't like the look of this.

"I got the people, stand back," Alex got out a ray that could snap people out of an infatuation state and can neutralize the effects of the infatuation ray.

"You had that on you the whole time," Andrew asked.

"Yup, I kept this in case something happened," Alex nodded. "The mission we went on the other day convinced me otherwise."

"Brilliant thinking babe," Andrew complimented. "Now activate the ray now!"

"You got it Romeo!"

Alex then activated the ray, which then got the people to snap out of the infatuation state and cancelled out the effects of the infatuation ray as everyone was back to normal, wondering what had happened as they saw the doll, no longer surrounded by hearts. Nobody wanted it, so everyone affected by the ray decided to head on home… well not everyone. David remained for a second or so, before looking both directions, hoping no one else wanted it. When it was confirmed no one wanted it, David happily picked up the toy and ran on home to put it on a shelf. Once the gang was the only ones left, Mr. Robinson got out of his car and approached Sam and said in a firm voice.

"Meet me in my office," He had what seemed to be a disappointed and angered look on his face as he went back to his car and drove back to the school. Sam assumed what this meant as she then looked saddened.

"Goodbye friends, if you care to visit, I'll be going back to kindergarten, while living with my parents."

Sam slowly started walking off; all depressed and such as the others were shocked about this.

"WOAH! Kindergarten!?"

"Living with her parents!?"

"Does this mean…?" Andrew started to say.

"We're never going to see Sammy again," Alex finished for him.

"I know babe," Andrew agreed.

"What are we goin' to do y'all?" Robert asked.

"Of everything bad that has happened today, this definitely is charted as the WORST POSSIBLE THING, EVER!" Clover shouted in distress as she received skeptical looks.

"What, I don't have the chair this time," Clover said. "And this is a big deal."

The gang came up with a plan to hopefully keep Sam and convince the teacher to let her stay as they headed for the school shortly afterwards…

* * *

In the office of Mr. Robinson, we see Chaosky from behind the desk as Sam was talking to the teacher, who had a much lighter look on his face.

"I… I don't understand, I didn't pass the assignment on time," Sam said. "I'm a bad student, I'm tardy…"

"You're a good student Sam," Mr. Robinson reassured her. "You don't need to pass in all my assignments on time just to prove it."

"But am I still going to be sent to kindergarten?" Sam asked.

Before he could say anything, the door burst opened as Andrew called out.

"STOP! DON'T SEND HER AWAY!" Andrew begged.

"Mr. Robinson, we have a confession," Clover said.

"I'm listening," Mr. Robinson was curious.

"Listen sir, we didn't mean to have Sammy here fail her assignment on time," Alex stated.

"Ya see, when she came to us needing help, we thought she was overreacting, but after what just happened, we found out she really did need us." Robert explained.  
"We are really sorry that we weren't there for you Sam when you really needed it," Andrew apologized. "I learned that as crazy as some people may get, you should never hesitate to help them out."

"Yeah so please don't send Sam away to kindergarten where we'll never see her again," Alex begged. "Can Sammy stay?"  
Mr. Robinson was quite impressed.

"It seems you all have learned something impressive today."

An idea then came to his mind as he then said.

"I'm not sending Sam away."

"Really?" The four of them looked hopefully.

"Mhmm, I also have a better idea," He started. "Rather than have Sam do the report by herself, I think all of you can write it together, and I'll have it due for tomorrow, and it doesn't have to be on time." He looked at Sam when he said that.

"You got it," Andrew said as the others agreed.

"Well now that that's all set, I must make my leave now," Mr. Robinson said. "I bid you all a wonderful evening."

Everyone but Sam cheered as Sam had something she needed to ask.

"Wait, Mr. Robinson," She was now at the front entrance as the teacher was about to leave. "How did you know that I was having trouble with the report?"

"Your wonderful companion Chaosky explained to me that you were having a meltdown and you were panicking," He explained as she saw Chaosky pop out from the corner. "He was really worried that you'd do something you'd regret so he decided to take action."

"I see," Sam said. "Thanks Mr. Robinson!"

"You're welcome Sam," Mr. Robinson got ready to leave. "Now I must be going now. Have a good night Sam."

"You too Mr. Robinson." Sam said.

The teacher then drove off as Sam waved farewell as he drove off in the distance. When he was gone, Sam turned around and faced Chaosky, and gave him a big hug for what he did. The others were about to head back home.

"Come on, let's go back to the house," Andrew suggested. "We have a report to create."

"You got it Andrew," Sam agreed as the six of them went back to the house of the super spies as we switch over to the final scene of the story...

* * *

At the house of the super spies, where Robert had accompanied them for the evening, Sam decided to have Chaosky write the report while the others say what they want written.

"Okay, I can start writing now," Chaosky got ready.

"Okay Chaosky," Sam started. "For this report, my friends and I learned several things from the experience…"

"We learned that no matter how crazy your friends might get in times of need…" Clover spoke.

"We should never ignore him or er and think they're jokin'," Robert took over.

"Otherwise he or she will lose herself and chaos will erupt," Andrew continued.

"And that we should make an effort to keep our good friend from being sent to kindergarten," Alex jumped in.

"The biggest lesson learned from this experience is that you should never let your friends suffering or going through the sanity slippage," Chaosky wrapped it up. "Let them know that he or she has people that can support them and not let them suffer a mental state of insanity and crap."

"That'll do Chaosky," Sam said, who has calmed down significantly by this point.

Chaosky finished writing and once he did, Sam gave him another hug.

"Thank you Chaosky, for helping me when I needed it most." Sam said.

"No problem Sammy," Chaosky whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't let my girl have to suffer in a mental state."

They continued hugging for a couple of moments when Andrew asked.

"Now what should we do?"

"Since I'mma stuck here for the evening, I think I'm goin' spend quality time wit mah beautiful Clover." Robert spoke.

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover grabbed his hand and escorted him to her bedroom. "I love you so much you sexy man."

"I love ya so much too buttah ball,"

Once the door closed behind them, they got onto Clover's bed and they started French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in a really sexual manner.

"Hey Sam," Chaosky said. "I'm happy that you're not leaving us."

"I'm happy too," Sam gave him a smile. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky said. "Now let's go lye down in your room, you're probably exhausted from today."

"True, although I think I am in the mood to French kiss my sweet little man Chaosky," Sam said.

"Oh mama, let's go for it," Chaosky spoke in a seductive tone.

"You got it."

Chaosky and Sam went into Sam's room as they lied on her bed together.

"Love you Chaosky."

"Love you too Sammy."

They then engaged in a French kiss, letting their tongues touch in a sexual manner too.

"So babe," Andrew suggested. "Wanna just head to my room and French kiss like crazy too."

"I thought you'd never ask," Alex grinned.

"Come on, I wouldn't let my angel hanging," Andrew playfully teased.

"Oh handsome," Alex said seductively as they headed for Andrew's room. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll."

Once they went into Andrew's room, they closed the door, went onto Andrew's bed as they then started French kissing like crazy, letting their tongues touch one another in the same sexual manner as the other two couples, as all three couples were enjoying every moment of this. Of course the viewers won't enjoy every moment of this, since the screen started fading out in black, and you know what that means? This is the end everyone…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WHEW, THIS IS THE SECOND SINGLE CHAPTER STORY I DID THAT GOES OVER 6,000 WORDS, AFTER 'TOO MANY CHAOSKYS'. STILL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY.**

 **NOW DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY, I'M KEEPING THIS SHORT! IT MIGHT BE A WEEK, BUT I GOT ANOTHER STORY IDEA THAT I WANT TO DO, BUT IT WON'T BE DONE UNTIL NEXT WEEK, DUE TO PERSONAL PROBLEMS! TUNE IN TIL IT COMES OUT!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE ANY REVIEWS IF YOU WANT, LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY.**

 **ANY OTHER QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS OR SEND ME MESSAGES TO MY PM BOX!**

 **WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
